Nada es lo que parece (continuación) BELLARKE
by amantedelalectura45710
Summary: Para aquellos que siguieron mi historia desde mi otra cuenta (perdida), aquí os dejo la continuación de la historia de esta gran pareja. Recomiendo leer antes la primera parte, para los que no la conocen: "Nada es lo que parece (Bellarke)". Esta historia no sigue los acontecimientos de la serie, sino que toda la trama ocurre en el Arca. BELLARKE. (Clasificación T por si a caso)
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota de autora: si hubiera sabido que alguien seguiría mi historia la habría seguido actualizando, pero cuando vi los seguidores y los favoritos y me pidieron que continuara, me alegré mucho. Espero que os guste.**_

 _ **P.D.: no recuerdo la contraseña de mi otra cuenta (Rita4579), por eso me hice esta nueva. Siento mucho las molestias, de verdad.**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo :) Leed, disfrutad y comentad, por favor. Me gustaría saber lo que pensáis de cada capítulo :) Bye.**_

 **Capítulo 1**

Sólo estaban a martes y ya se estaba preparando con su madre para asistir un parto. No era la primera vez que tenía las prácticas en el quirófano, pero nunca había requerido un alto riesgo. Sin embargo, aquello se trataba de la vida de dos personas: una madre y su bebé. Normalmente, le encantaban los retos y no tenía miedo a las complicaciones, ya que eso servía para tener más experiencia; además, era muy resolutiva. Pero aquella vez sólo pedía que no hubiera complicaciones y que todo fuera bien, ya que tendrían que traer una nueva vida al Arca, y era la primera vez que Clarke asistiría a tal maravilloso acontecimiento.

Siguió todas las instrucciones de su madre al pie de la letra, atendiendo a cada palabra. Primero se puso la mascarilla por encima de la nariz y después se lavó las manos y se puso los guantes.

Miró a la mujer en la camilla que respiraba dolorosamente a causa de las contracciones. No sabía qué era peor, si estar en la camilla o ser una de las personas que iban a asistir el parto, pensó Clarke.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y centrarse. Sólo eran los nervios de primeriza, lo sabía. Y, después de aquel primer parto, sabía cogería confianza, como siempre.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó Abby, su madre, volviéndose hacia ella.

Clarke tomó un profundo suspiro y asintió.

El parto duró casi toda la tarde. Fue muy duro, pero Clarke sabía que lo había hecho bien y estaba satisfecha consigo misma. La mejor parte fue cuando cogió al bebé entre sus brazos después de limpiarlo. Había traído al Arca a un precioso niño. El bebé, aún berreando, le agarró un dedo a la chica con su manita, cuando ésta le rozó. La joven había sonreído mirando al recién nacido y, acto seguido, se lo entregó a su madre.

Agotada pero satisfecha, salió del centro médico. Pero no había dado ni un par de pasos cuando se topó con una profunda y sonriente mirada de color avellana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó la muchacha, sorprendida.

—Tú misma me lo dijiste —le guiñó. Y repitió sus palabras—: "Encuentra la forma" —no había pasado ni una semana desde que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas por la chica.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Has venido aquí sólo para verme?

—Exacto —asintió, con su exasperante y, a la vez, seductora sonrisa engreída. No supo por qué, pero al escuchar Clarke aquella simple palabra le dio un vuelco el corazón. Que Bellamy hubiera ido hasta allí sólo para pasar un rato con ella le hizo sentir extrañamente bien.

—¿Y cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

—Bueno, imaginé que estarías de prácticas todas las tardes en el único hospital del Arca, donde trabaja tu madre —dijo, haciendo sonreír a la chica, como siempre—. Así que, he aprovechado que hoy me han dado un rato de descanso antes de volver al centro de guardias.

—¿Estás compartiendo tu tiempo libre conmigo? —alzó una ceja entre sorprendida y divertida.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo —le dedicó una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla.

—Bueno —dijo, divertida—, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

La sonrisa del cadete se ensanchó aún más, cómplice.

Caminaron durante un rato hasta llegar a Phoenix mientras Clarke le contaba a Bellamy cómo habían ido aquella tarde las prácticas y lo emocionante que había sido asistir un parto.

El chico la miraba atentamente, viendo la fuerza y la pasión que transmitían sus preciosos ojos azules al hablar de aquello. Estaba claro que realmente le gustaba ayudar a la gente.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu día como cadete? —le preguntó esta vez ella, cuando hubo terminado de relatarle su pasión por la medicina.

—La verdad es que no ha sido tan emocionante como el tuyo —le sonrió en broma. La chica rió levemente—. Hemos estado entrenándonos físicamente; cuerpo a cuerpo —Clarke levantó una ceja. Le resultaba extraño escuchar cómo alguien le relataba su entrenamiento; nunca había concido a un cadete o guardia, excepto a Connor. Pero éste último sólo tenía diecinueve años, por lo que aún no era cadete, ya que todavía estaba estudiando—. Después del descanso entrenaremos con armas. Y no me refiero a la porra eléctrica —añadió riendo levemente—; no es que requiera mucho entrenamiento —bromeó.

—Tienes razón —dijo con un tono de guasa en la voz, dibujando una sonrisa divertida en su rostro—: mis prácticas son más interesantes.

Los dos rieron a la vez, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Pero de pronto, Bellamy vio cómo la sonrisa de Clarke desaparecía de golpe, poniéndose muy seria. La vista de la chica, endurecida y fría ahora, apuntaba hacia adelante. Siguió su mirada y se encontró con un chico de pelo castaño y mirada de superioridad. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante y de placer cuando vio a Clarke, y a Bellamy no le gustó un pelo. Aquel chico le sonaba de algo al cadete, pero no sabía de qué.

—¡Hey, preciosa! —el muchacho caminó hacia la joven con andares arrogantes sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia del cadete y entonces, esa estúpida sonrisa, pensó Bellamy, se le congeló en una mueca de fastidio; después, cuando lo reconoció, se transformó en una mueca de un profundo desprecio. Al joven cadete no le gustó cómo llamó a Clarke ni el tono de arrogancia y superioridad que usó—. ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo con este?! —le gritó con ira el muchacho arrogante a la chica.

Bellamy se sorprendió de que conociera a Clarke. Y, aunque el joven le sonaba de algo, no creía que supiera quién era él. Pero, sobre todo, le indignó cómo el chico se había atrevido a hablar a la joven de aquella manera.

—Creo que deberías calmarte —le dijo Bellamy, aparentemente tranquilo. Había dado un paso adelante, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, algo más alto que el chico que lo miraba con desprecio.

—Aparta de mi camino, imbécil —le dijo el chico con desprecio al cadete.

—¡Connor, ya basta! —intervino Clarke, dando un paso hacia adelante y situándose junto a Bellamy—. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa —le dijo con frialdad al chico.

—¿Sabes a caso quién es este tío? —le preguntó con rabia a la chica.

—Para empezar —le espetó con el rostro duro e inexpresivo—, puedo ver con mis propios ojos que es un cadete. Cosa que tú aún no eres —le recordó duramente.

La expresión de Connor se tornó de furia.

—¿Quieres provocarme? —dijo, dando un paso hacia ella. Pero la mano de Bellamy le impidió seguir hacia adelante, consiguiendo que el chico retrocediera—. Éste imbécil —repitió furioso, señalándolo con la cabeza— es de Walden.

—No me importa —dijo ella rotundamente—. No juzgo a las personas por ser de un sector u otro, sino por sus acciones —aquello último, pensó Bellamy, lo dijo con un desprecio que nunca le había visto. Estaba claro que algo había ocurrido entre ellos—. Parece mentira que después de todo este tiempo no me conozcas.

El cadete vio cómo los ojos del chico relampagueaban de ira.

—¿De qué me conoces? —le preguntó Bellamy al chico.

—Te he visto varias veces en el centro de guardias —le dijo con una nota de desprecio en la voz, apartando la vista de Clarke para mirarlo—. La gente habla, ¿sabes? —le dijo con malicia, consiguiendo que el joven cadete se pusiera rígido.

—Bellamy —lo llamó Clarke con suavidad, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo del cadete y apretándolo con ternura—. No le hagas caso; no importa lo que la gente diga.

—Así que se trata de eso, ¿no? —dijo Connor celoso, mirando con furia la mano de Clarke sobre el brazo de Bellamy—. Me has olvidado mientras te estabas tirando a este gilipollas.

La cara de Clarke se encendió de rabia y frustración.

—Te estás pasando, tío —le advirtió Bellamy con furia, sin poder creerse cómo aquel desgraciado acababa de hablarle a Clarke.

—¿A ti qué te importa lo que yo haga y con quién? —le dijo la chica con una profunda rabia y llena de desprecio—. Y, para tu información, hace mucho tiempo que te olvidé.

—Pues yo no lo creo, preciosa —dijo, haciendo un intento de acercarse a ella, quien se alejó un paso instintivamente; pero Bellamy se interpuso entre los dos.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así; lo odio.

—No mientas, sé que te pone a cien —dijo, intentando zafarse del agarre del cadete, quien estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no plantarle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Nunca me gustó —aseguró Clarke con rabia.

—Deberías volver a tu casa —le dijo Bellamy con firmeza.

—¿Y quién me lo manda? —le dijo desafiante y con desprecio—. ¿Un cadete de mierda?

Empezaba a hartarse de que lo llamaran así. Lo agarró con fuerza del cuello de la chaqueta y lo estrelló con furia contra la pared. Llevaba un buen rato queriendo hacer eso.

—Eres mayor de edad —le dijo, conteniendo la rabia y echándole un vistazo al color de la pulsera identificativa de Connor, que indicaba si había alcanzado la mayoría de edad o no—, por lo que podría usar la porra eléctrica contigo si es necesario —lo amenazó. El rostro del chico hizo una mueca de dolor de tan sólo pensarlo—; aunque, sin duda, podría reducirte sin ella. Y, lo que es aún peor: si te atreves a tocarla —dijo, refiriéndose a Clarke—, me encargaré personalmente de que te floten de inmediato —entonces, lo soltó con violencia y se apartó de él—. Ahora, largo de aquí. Y no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella.

—Esto no va a quedar así —les advirtió Connor con un tono amenazante, lleno de rabia. Y se alejó por el pasillo.

Bellamy miró a Clarke y vio que la rabia había desaparecido de su rostro, dejando ver ahora una enorme tristeza que no encajaba en ella; su rostro estaba pálido ahora, carente de color. Y tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviese pensando o recordando.

—Clarke, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Bellamy con suavidad, acercándose a ella. Estaba claro que aquel chico le había hecho mucho daño a la joven, y eso, no supo porqué, lo puso furioso, sacando su vena protectora.

La chica alzó la mirada hacia él y, rápidamente, desapareció la tristeza, siendo reemplazada por una mirada inexpresiva.

—Sí, vamos —su voz sonó fría. Continuó caminando hacia su casa. Bellamy la siguió.

—¿Por qué odias tanto a ese tipo? —le preguntó después de un breve silencio, sin dejar de caminar al ritmo de la chica, la cual parecía tener ahora mucha prisa—. A parte de que es un capullo integral, claro.

Pero Clarke no parecía estar receptiva.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso —dijo con un tono inexpresivo y frío. Rápidamente cambió de tema—. Ya estamos llegando; al final de este pasillo a mano derecha está mi casa. Es la única puerta que hay.

—Clarke —la llamó de nuevo el chico con suavidad. Ella se dio cuenta de que sólo la llamaba así cuando estaba serio o preocupado—, creo que deberías hablar con alguien de lo que pasó —y añadió—: No es bueno guardarse las cosas.

Ella no contestó. Aún no estaba preparada para ello.

—¿Qué es lo que te hizo ese tío? —le preguntó, preocupado por ella.

El corazón de Clarke latía tan deprisa que empezó a respirar agitada.

—¡Bellamy, basta! —le espetó con ojos vidriosos, aunque el chico no había hecho ni dicho nada malo. Sin embargo, ella no podía soportar aquellos recuerdos y, por eso, siempre los guardaba bajo llave, ya que no podía eliminarlos. Aquellos recuerdos amenazaban con derrumbar a Clarke, y ella no podía permitirlo; ella era fuerte—. ¡No es asunto tuyo! —y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, dejando al joven cadete muy confundido.

 _ **Espero de corazón que os haya gustado :) Sí, lo sé, pobre Bellamy. Pero no os preocupéis que esto no acaba aquí. En el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa ;) Bye.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Nota de autora: se me olvidó ponerlo en el capítulo anterior, aunque ya lo mencioné en el resumen, si alguien quiere leer esta historia pero no ha leído la primera parte, le recomiendo que lo haga para poder seguir el hilo de esta, ya que es su secuela (por así decirlo). La otra historia se llama "Nada es lo que parece (Bellarke)".**_

 _ **Bueno, os dejo aquí el nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Leed, disfrutad y comentad, please. Gracias :) Bye.**_

 **Capítulo 2**

Momentos antes había estado estudiando, por lo que tenía todos los libros y apuntes desparramados por la mesa alta —donde solían comer— de la sala.

Ahora Clarke, sentada en el sofá con las piernas sobre el mismo, dibujaba tranquilamente un rostro familiar en su cuaderno de dibujos, delineando suavemente los ojos color avellana y haciendo aquella mirada más profunda. Le encantaba la pintura. Era una forma maravillosa de exprarse; era una de sus pasiones.

Frente a ella había una mesa metálica y baja en la que se encontraban esparcidos varios bocetos de otros dibujos hechos con anterioridad.

La chica se encontraba sola en la casa en aquel momento. Su madre aún estaba de turno y, seguramente, le había dicho ella aquella tarde al acabar las prácticas, llegaría bastante tarde.

Clarke no había vuelto a ver a Bellamy desde que, tres días atrás, ella le gritara. Se había sentido mal desde que aquel día hubo llegado a su casa. Él no había hecho nada malo; no tenía culpa de nada. Lo único que ella quería era pedirle perdón. Extrañamente, le aterraba que el chico se hubiera enfadado y no quisiera volver a verla.

Y no se lo reprochaba. Ella le había gritado sin motivo alguno.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta. No podía ser su madre, ya que ella siempre utilizaba su pulsera identificativa y, además, le había dicho que llegaría tarde.

Entonces, pensó en Wells y Glass. Ellos iban a visitarla de vez en cuando a su casa; sobre todo los viernes, aunque fuera un rato. Sin embargo, sabía que su amiga Glass no podía ser, pues le había avisado de que esa noche no podría pasarse porque había quedado con Lucke, ya que ese viernes libraba antes.

Así que sólo le quedaba Wells. Pero cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró con su amigo.

Se llevó una grata sorpresa al comprobar quién era.

—Hola, princesa —dijo, con aquella seductora sonrisa suya. Esta vez no llevaba su uniforme de cadete, sino unos pantalones negros y anchos con unas botas de hombre y una chaqueta oscura sin abrochar que revelaba debajo una camiseta azul no demasiado oscura, pero tampoco demasiado clara.

—Bellamy —sonrió Clarke, aún sorprendida por aquella visita inesperada pero agradable—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bueno —suspiró—, la última vez que nos vimos no tuvimos una buena despedida.

—Es cierto —coincidió, bajando la mirada avergonzada—. ¿Quieres entrar?

—Claro —dijo él, sonriente.

La joven se apartó para dejarle pasar y cerró tras él.

—Vaya —silbó Bellamy—. Tu casa es bastante grande.

—Supongo que así son todas las casas en Phoenix —dijo, guiándole hasta el desastroso salón—. Perdona el desastre —rió nerviosa—. Es que estaba estudiando y luego me he puesto a dibujar...

—¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú? —la interrumpió Bellamy, admirando sus obras.

—Sí, bueno...; me encanta dibujar —sonrió ella.

De pronto, se acordó del dibujo que había estado haciendo momentos antes y que había dejado sobre la mesita baja frente al sofá, con todos los otros bocetos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde: Bellamy se había fijado en él y lo cogía entre sus manos.

Clarke se puso roja de vergüenza.

—Soy yo —dijo, mirando el dibujo. Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, pues Clarke, como buena artista, había plasmado clara y limpiamente sus rasgos, facciones y expresiones.

—Sí —respondió la chica en un susurro apenas audible. Pero él la escuchó y la miró sonriente, apartando la vista de la obra de Clarke.

—Esto es genial —dijo encantado. Y añadió—: Es muy realista.

—Sí, bueno... yo... —balbuceó, sin saber muy bien cómo excusarse. Ni siquiera sabía ella misma por qué lo había dibujado—... así es como me relajo cuando estoy cansada o preocupada.

—¿Estabas preocupada? —le preguntó Bellamy, alzando una ceja sorprendido.

—Bueno, tú mismo lo has dicho —señaló—: la última vez que nos vimos no tuvimos una buena despedida.

—Sí, claro. Respecto a eso... —pero Clarke le interrumpió apresuradamente.

—Bellamy, siento muchísimo haberte gritado aquel día...

—No, Clarke —negó él—. No tienes que disculparte...

—...no fue justo —siguió hablando como si el joven no hubiera dicho nada—. Tú no tenías culpa de nada.

—...soy yo el que debe disculparse —agachó la cabeza evitando su mirada—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No debí insistir. Sólo estaba precupado —le sonó extraño que aquellas palabras salieran de su propia boca.

La mirada de Clarke se enterneció.

—No es culpa tuya, Bellamy —suspiró profundamente—. Soy yo. Aún no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a lo que ocurrió —sonrió con cariño—. Pero me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo. Espero contártelo algún día.

Por fin el muchacho alzó la mirada y la miró sonriente.

—Yo también lo espero.

De pronto, el chico se fijó en uno de los dibujos de la mesita y lo cogió entre sus manos.

—Este ciervo en el bosque está muy conseguido —dijo, realmente admirando la obra—. Tengo que admitirlo —la miró un momento—: eres muy buena.

—Gracias —dijo ella con una sonrisa agradecida. Hasta ahora sólo les había permitido a sus padres y a sus dos mejores amigos, Glass y Wells, ver sus dibujos—. Me fijé en la imagen de un libro sobre la Tierra; tengo muchos dibujos sobre ella. Me gusta mucho ver imágenes y leer sobe la Tierra.

—¿En serio? —Bellamy alzó una ceja—. Yo también he leído libros sobre ella; es muy interesante.

—Sí —coincidió—. Y fascinante.

Observó el dibujo del ciervo una vez más, mientras ella estaba de pie junto a él, ambos sumidos en un apacible silencio.

—Bueno, aunque me fascinan tus dibujos y todo eso de la Tierra —le dijo a Clarke, dejando el dibujo sobre la mesa baja—, creo que deberías hacer algo más que relajarte; deberías divertirte, princesa —y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

—Dibujar es divertido —rió ella.

—Es viernes noche. Necesitas divertirte con otras personas —hizo una pequeña pausa, como si estuviera pensando—. Dijiste que te gusta bailar —recordó.

—No quiero volver a encontrarme con Connor —dijo sin emoción alguna en la voz—. Y él siempre está de fiesta los viernes.

—Bien. No quieres salir. No importa; lo entiendo —dijo sinceramente. Entonces, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá. La camiseta azul que llevaba puesta era de manga corta y ancha. Le gustaba cómo le quedaba la prenda a Bellamy, pensó Clarke. Y cuando se descubrió a sí misma admirando los músculos de sus brazos, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y desvió la mirada—. Tendremos que traer la fiesta aquí, entonces —sonrió él—. Podemos divertirnos nosotros solos.

La chica rió gratamente.

—¿Dónde está el reproductor de música? —le preguntó—. Sé que en Phoenix tenéis ese tipo de lujos.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Es en serio?

—Por supuesto, princesa —sonrió con picardía—. Soy yo el que iba a hacer que te divirtieras, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero... hay vecinos —balbuceó.

—Las paredes están insonorizadas —insistió; no se daría por vencido—. Y tampoco necesitamos ponerla demasiado alta. Además —añadió—, aún es bastante temprano como para molestar a alguien. A no ser que aquí seáis unos quisquillosos —bromeó entre risas.

Clarke suspiró derrotada, poniendo los ojos en blanco y fingiendo ofenderse, aunque en realidad le divertían sus bromas.

Se acercó a la pared frente al sofá y la mesita, y tecleó en una pantalla táctil de la pared. Podría activarlo con la voz y sería mucho más rápido, pero aquella vez prefirió hacerlo manualmente. Una pantalla mucho más grande se proyectó en el aire, rozando sólo un poco la pared. Desplazó con el dedo índice las múltiples opciones, buscando el reproductor. Cuando lo encontró, pinchó con el dedo sobre él, se apartó y, finalmente, lo activó con la voz:

—Reproducir.

La música comenzó a sonar aleatoriamente.

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado. En cuanto al secreto de Clarke, espero haber dejado la huella de la intriga en vosotros. Pero tranquilos, que se revelará más adelante :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota de autora: holaa :D Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Conversación de chicas ;) Espero que os guste, dejadme saberlo.**_

 _ **Leed, disfrutad y comentad. :) Gracias. Bye.**_

 **Capítulo 3**

Clarke y Glass habían estado estudiando en la biblioteca y ahora se dirigían al museo de La Tierra, donde se exponían una cantidad considerable de objetos fabricados en ella y que se habían podido salvar. En sus días en el planeta terrestre, mucho antes de la guerra nuclear, la mayoría no habían tenido apenas valor. Pero, obviamente, ahora tenían un valor incalculable, sólo por el hecho de haber sido fabricados en la Tierra.

También había algunas obras de arte, cuadros, entre tantos, que habían sido pintados hacía cientos de años. Aquello emocionaba a Clarke, ya que le encantaba el arte, en especial la pintura. Había visitado aquel museo cientos de veces y, sin embargo, nunca se cansaba de ir. A casi todo el mundo le gustaba visitar el museo de La Tierra, pero a ella le fascinaba.

Y ese día le había pedido a su mejor amiga que la acompañara. Glass había aceptado porque le gustaba visitar el museo de vez en cuando, sin embargo, la razón principal era que quería pasar más tiempo con su amiga, ya que Clarke había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Bellamy. Y así podría preguntarle qué había entre ellos dos, porque Glass era muy observadora y había visto cómo se miraban el uno al otro.

Cuando lo conoció, de inmediato se dio cuenta de la química que había entre su mejor amiga Clarke y Bellamy. El chico era muy guapo y bastante alto, un punto importante, sobre todo para Clarke. Además, él era cadete y pronto sería guardia; por lo que, sin duda, tenía buen cuerpo y estaba bastante fuerte, pues había sido bien entrenado.

Y, lo que era más importante, su amiga no quería ningún tonto que hiciera lo que ella quisiera y cuando quisiera. Bellamy siempre decía lo que pensaba, sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran. Era inteligente. Y, además, la mayoría de las veces no estaban de acuerdo en nada, y estaba segura de que a ambos les gustaba eso; les daba más juego. Se complementaban entre ellos; como dice el dicho: los polos opuestos se atraen.

Así que, sólo quedaba que alguno de los dos lo reconociera y diera el primer paso. Aunque ambos eran bastante testarudos. Pero para eso estaba Glass, para ayudar, pensó ella con una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa.

—Nunca me canso de visitar el museo —comentó Clarke con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras observaban un cuadro pintado por el famoso pintor malagueño, Pablo Picasso, del siglo veinte—. Yo prefiero la pintura realista —dijo sin apartar la mirada de _Las señoritas de Avignon_. La obra de arte tuvo mucho valor en su época, en la Tierra. Y ahora en el Arca, aún más—. Pero también me gusta ver otros tipos de pintura. Es como si dejaras volar la imaginación, ¿no crees? —Y miró a su amiga, la cual se encogió de hombros.

Glass aprovechó que su amiga había puesto la mirada en otra obra para dejarle caer sutilmente el tema del atractivo cadete:

—¿Y qué hay de Bellamy?

Su amiga apartó la mirada del busto de una obra egipcia para clavarla en ella. Sin duda, había llamado su atención.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Bueno... —empezó Glass—, últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con él —fue toda su respuesta.

—Vamos, Glass. —Clarke no soportaba cuando su amiga se andaba con rodeos—. Ve al grano.

—Está bien —suspiró, derrotada—. Me pregunto cuándo alguno de los dos va a dar el primer paso.

—Pero, ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! —dijo la chica, horrorizada, como si su amiga hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

—Vamos, Clarke —suspiró, esta vez exasperada—. No intentes fingir. Parece mentira que me conozcas de toda la vida. Sabes que tengo mil ojos y que pillo esas cosas al vuelo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Se hizo la loca, acercándose a otra obra, sin prestar atención a lo que observaba. Pero su amiga se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a un cuadro que ella detestaba, por lo que nunca se detenía a mirarlo.

—Ni lo intentes, Clarke —le advirtió su amiga—. Soy una de las personas que mejor te conoce. Para empezar, odias ese cuadro —dijo, señalándolo con la cabeza. Su amiga se dio cuenta y se apartó de allí, caminando hacia una estatua sedente de Kefrén, del arte egipcio. Ese tipo de arte le encantaba a Clarke. De echo, le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el Antiguo Egipto, sobre todo, su religión y el culto a la muerte. Había leído muchos libros sobre ello y le fascinaba—. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto reconocer que te gusta?

—¡No me gusta! —Aunque ni ella misma estaba segura de ello. Aún no sabía muy bien lo que sentía por Bellamy.

—Clarke, ya han pasado más de dos meses desde que lo conociste. Deberías permitirte tener sentimientos por alguien que no sean ni tus mejores amigos ni tu madre —le aconsejó, como si su amiga no hubiera dicho nada—. Y me refiero a otro tipo de sentimientos.

La chica no contestó. Ahora observaba sin ver una pequeña taza de porcelana que había sido fabricada en la Tierra. Estaba resguardada tras una vitrina.

—Sé que es difícil volver a confiar en alguien de ese modo después de todo lo que te hizo ese imbécil. —Continuó Glass con voz suave. Ella era la única que realmente sabía lo que Connor le había hecho sufrir. Ni Wells ni su madre conocían el verdadera motivo por el que la joven odiaba profundamente al chico—. Pero no puedes cerrarte para siempre. Tienes que vivir; ser feliz.

De nuevo silencio.

—Clarke —suspiró—, aunque no he pasado ni de lejos tanto tiempo con Bellamy como tú, sé que se puede confiar en él; aunque a veces pueda llegar a ser un completo estúpido. —Ambas chicas rieron brevemente. Después, Glass volvió a ponerse seria—. He visto cómo te mira y, te aseguro, siente algo por ti. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego dijo—: Tienes que derribar ese muro en tu corazón. Si no, él no podrá dar el paso. Si tú no le dejas, él no puede acercarse a ti.

Dicho aquello, Glass esperó unos segundos por si su amiga contestaba, aunque estaba segura de que no lo haría. Y tenía razón: no dijo nada. Sin embargo, sabía que la había hecho reflexionar con todo aquello, y que le agradecía profundamente sus palabras.

—Si realmente era así la reina Nefertiti, entonces, los egipcios tenían un concepto bastante extraño de la belleza —bromeó Glass para aligerar la tensión, haciendo reír a su amiga y sonriendo ella, a su vez. Se habían detenido a observar el busto colorido de la antiquísima reina egipcia. Clarke admiraba profundamente aquel tipo de arte. Era una pena que se hubiesen perdido la gran mayoría de sus obras y de otras culturas. Por lo menos, había podido verlas en libros. Por ejemplo, las enormes pirámides de Giza, que habían sobrevivido a miles de años, hasta que, desafortunadamente, llegó la guerra nuclear, provocando la desaparición de millones de obras y, lo que es más importante, la pérdida de millones de vidas, llevando a la humanidad al borde de la extinción. Ahora sólo quedaba la gente del Arca, apenas unas cuatro mil personas.

—Es una pena que ya no se puedan fabricar libros de papel como antiguamente en la Tierra —comentó Clarke. Los libros que en la actualidad se fabricaban en el Arca, eran todos electrónicos, ya que no podían permitirse el lujo de desperdiciar el oxígeno en ellos. Sin embargo, existían pequeños cuadernos o murales como los que utilizaba Clarke para dibujar, sólo al alcance de los habitantes de Phoenix. La chica tenía un cuaderno de papel que utilizaba para plasmar sus dibujos. Y lo guardaba como oro en paño.

A pesar de todo, había tenido la oportunidad de leer unos pocos libros de papel fabricados en la Tierra. Pero estos libros estaban reservados sólo a un público específico en la biblioteca y jamás podían sacarse del recinto.

En aquel museo también se exponían este tipo de libros procedentes de la Tierra. Y Clarke se había encontrado en numerosas ocasiones observándolos con curiosidad y nostalgia.

A menudo pensaba cómo sería caminar sobre el suelo de la Tierra; cómo sería respirar su oxígeno; sentir el aire y el sol en la cara.

Soñaba con poder bajar a la Tierra algún día; soñaba con que la humanidad volviera a casa.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Nota de autora: siento mucho la espera, es que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y he estado un poco liada estas últimas semanas. Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Este es el último que he escrito. No tengo nada después de esto, pero si queréis que continúe no tenéis más que decirlo :) Tengo una posible idea en mente, pero si queréis darme alguna, serán bienvenidas ;)**_

 ** _Leed, disfrutad y comentad. Bye :)_**

 **Capítulo 4**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que su amiga Glass le había aconsejado en el museo. Sin embargo, Clarke aún pensaba en ello. Ella quería volver a abrir su corazón, pero tenía miedo de que volvieran a traicionarla.

Estaba sentada en un banco, en una enorme sala de Phoenix que, antiguamente en la Tierra, llamarían la plaza del pueblo o, en el caso de una ciudad, la plaza del Ayuntamiento. Frente a ella había un enorme ventanal que permitía observar la belleza del universo. Ahora, Clarke podía apreciar la enormidad de la Tierra. Vista desde allí era preciosa y, por lo que había visto en los libros, poseía una belleza salvaje.

Sostenía entre sus manos su preciado cuaderno de dibujo. Estaba haciendo un boceto del paisaje que tenía frente a ella: el planeta de origen de la humanidad visto desde el universo.

Estaba tan absorta en su obra que dio un respingo cuando escuchó su voz:

—¡Hey, princesa!

—Bellamy —sonrió nerviosamente, alzando la vista hacia él, de pie a su lado. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de cadete. En poco meses sería ya guardia.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —rió.

Desde que Clarke hubo hablado con su amiga, no podía sacarse a Bellamy de la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

—Estaba de servicio por aquí cerca —contestó, con esa sonrisa engreída que a ella le ponía de los nervios pero, a la vez, le encantaba—, así que, al acabar, he decidido pasar a verte. Y de camino a tu casa te he encontrado aquí sentada.

Se sentó junto a ella y observó el dibujo.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo sería vivir en la Tierra? —le preguntó Clarke de pronto.

Bellamy meditó un momento.

—Alguna vez —respondió vagamente.

—Yo lo hago constantemente —dijo en un murmullo—. La vida sería tan distinta... —suspiró profundamente—. Mi padre estaría vivo ahora mismo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Bellamy lo rompió:

—Clarke..., cada vez que te pregunto sobre tu padre y sobre lo que ocurrió con Connor, no quieres hablar de ello —notó cómo la chica se tensaba a su lado—. Fue él quien lo delató, ¿verdad?

Ella no contestó. Sin embargo, aquello fue todo lo que necesitó.

—Puedo imaginar lo doloroso que es que alguien tan importante te traicione —le dijo con voz suave—. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

La joven continuó en silencio.

—Lo entiendo si no quieres hablar de ello, aunque a veces puede ser terapéutico; pero creo que deberías olvidar lo que ocurrió —continuó Bellamy hablando—; pasar página, aunque sea difícil. Tienes que vivir tu vida —ella recordó las palabras de su amiga, muy parecidas—. Te mereces ser feliz, Clarke.

El chico creyó que ella cambiaría de tema o que, simplemente, no diría nada. Sin embargo, le sorprendió cuando dijo, mirándolo, decidida y con un brillo de fuerza en la mirada:

—¿Recuerdas aquel día en que te dije que alguna vez te lo contaría?

Bellamy asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues ha llegado ese día —suspiró ella profundamente. Él sabía que para ella era muy difícil lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero también sabía que era fuerte—. Porque confío en ti. Y te necesito.

Aquella declaración hizo que Bellamy sintiera que, realmente, él era importante para ella. E hizo también que su corazón latiera más deprisa.

—Pero no puedo contártelo aquí —dijo Clarke, levantándose—. Vamos —él la imitó.

Lo guió hasta su casa y, cuando llegaron junto a la puerta, Clarke pasó su pulsera identificativa y, de inmediato, la luz roja sobre la puerta se volvió verde. La chica entró y Bellamy la siguió, cerrando tras de sí.

El chico la notó ahora más nerviosa, andando de un lado a otro sin detenerse un momento. Parecía que estaba pensando. Él sabía que le costaría contárselo.

En ese momento, Clarke se detuvo en seco y lo miró a los ojos sin emoción en el rostro.

—Él lo delató —le soltó de pronto—. Connor, delató a mi padre. Por su culpa lo flotaron —se detuvo un momento, pensativa. A Bellamy no le había sorprendido en absoluto lo que ella le acababa de confesar—. O, al menos, en parte.

—¿Cómo que en parte? —preguntó el chico confundido, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron.

Clarke cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de contestar:

—Él me engañó con otra chica —volvió a abrir los ojos. Tampoco aquella confesión le pilló por sorpresa al cadete, aunque no sabía qué tenía que ver con el padre de Clarke—. Cuando me enteré no quise creerlo. Me hice la loca durante un tiempo, hasta que volví a pillarlo y acabé dejándolo —hizo otra pausa para pensar, y se sentó en el sofá. Bellamy se quedó de pie frente a ella, mirándola con seriedad—. Unos días después, escuché a escondidas una conversación entre mis padres, descubriendo un secreto por el cual cualquiera podría morir —miró al chico seriamente—. Mi padre descubrió un fallo en el sistema. Estábamos perdiendo oxígeno.

—Pero eso no es nada nuevo —la interrumpió Bellamy—. Eso ya ha ocurrido otras veces y se ha podido arreglar.

Clarke asintió.

—Pero, esta vez es diferente —dijo ella con pánico y un deje de tristeza en su voz—. Antes de que se pueda arreglar el fallo... —suspiró profundamente, deteniéndose un momento—... nos habremos quedado sin aire.

A pesar de que Bellamy ya intuía lo que ella le iba decir, aquello le calló como una losa sobre los hombros.

—El Arca se muere, Bellamy —la chica lo miró y él pudo ver cómo la tristeza asomaba en sus ojos—. No sé cómo Connor se enteró, pero poco después de cortar con él y de descubrir el secreto de mi padre, él lo delató, haciendo que lo flotaran...

Su voz se quebró y pudo ver cómo los preciosos ojos azules de Clarke se volvían vidriosos. Aquello hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

Se acuclilló frente a ella y le sostuvo las manos entre las suyas.

—Clarke, mírame —le susurró. Ella había bajado la vista a sus manos. Bellamy sintió la humedad cuando un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre las mismas. Sintió que se le rompía el corazón al verla así; nunca la había visto derrumbarse de aquella manera—. Ni por un momento pienses que lo de tu padre fue culpa tuya —le dijo con voz firme.

—Si yo... —sollozó—... si yo no hubiera cortado con él... —tenía la voz ronca y rota por la emoción—... Connor no habría querido vengarse...

—Basta, Clarke —la cortó él—. Toda la culpa es de ese imbécil. Él delató a tu padre. Y lo habría hecho igualmente aunque no hubieras cortado con él. Tú hiciste lo correcto. Él es una persona demasiado cruel y sin escrúpulos y tendrá que vivir con ello toda su vida. El problema es suyo.

—Bellamy, en serio... —suspiró profundamente. Su pecho se convulsionó a causa de un sollozo—... cada noche pienso en ello y, me pregunto, una y otra vez, qué habría ocurrido si yo hubiera tomado otra decisión.

—Clarke, lo que ha ocurrido es lo que hay —ahora una de sus manos frotaba tiernamente el hombro de la chica, mientras la otra sostenía la de ella—. No debes torturarte con ello. No tienes, en absoluto, la culpa de lo que ocurrió —repitió—. Sé que eres fuerte y que seguirás adelante. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. El idiota de Connor no se merece ni de lejos a alguien como tú —hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos y luego dijo—: Clarke, te mereces algo muchísimo mejor. Las consecuencias de sus acciones son sólo culpa suya.

Clarke se quedó prendida por un momento de sus oscuros y profundos ojos. Bellamy estaba absorto también en su preciosos ojos. Después, su mirada bajó a los labios de la chica.

Acuclillado frente a ella, se alzó ligeramente para presionar con suavidad sus labios contra los de ella, sintiéndolos húmedos.

Clarke abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Pero pronto, le respondió con ternura, alzando los brazos a su cuello y pegándose más a él.

Mientras estaba entre sus brazos, se sintió en una nube. Él la hacía sentirse protegida. Y después de tanto tiempo, por fin él había dado el primer paso; por fin él se había decidido a mostrarle sus sentimientos correspondidos.

Y, por fin, Clarke estaba abierta a una nueva relación; después de tanto tiempo, volvía a confiar en alguien.

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Como final creo que está bien pero, ¿creéis que debería continuar? ¿Qué decís? :)**


End file.
